


Ice, Ice Baby

by shykylosolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo is a hockey player, Kylo is just awkward and shy, Rey is a yoga instructor, Things get weird, domesticated kylo, mature kylo, not evil kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shykylosolo/pseuds/shykylosolo
Summary: Rey is a yoga instructor that just got hired to work with the First Order hockey team. Rey doesn't even watch or like hockey, but they're paying her a lot of money to work there. It wouldn't be that bad, except one guy won't stop staring at her, and he's kinda hot.





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I have issues and I love hockey and yoga and I love Reylo so here's some hot reylo hockey yoga garbage that I kind of love. Rey's yoga persona is somewhat based on Adrienne of Yoga with Adrienne. I watch and do basically all of her yoga videos. If you're interested, I suggest looking her up. I actually use some of her videos in this as inspiration. I hope she never finds this or dear god that might be awkward. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at: shykylosolo.tumblr.com

Rey can’t believe she’s here. Never in her life of being a masseuse or avid yogi did she think she would be teaching hockey players how to do yoga. When the First Order had reached out to her, she had been somewhat hesitant to accept, getting a somewhat dark vibe from the whole organization, but she ended up accepting because a little bit of light might be all they need…and they offered to pay her a lot of money. Like a lot.

As she steps out of her car and walks into the building, she’s not quite sure what to expect. Rey is at the First Order’s training facilities, which seem extremely fancy and makes her a little bit insecure about her average yoga capris and tank-top/sports bra combo. Nonetheless, she walks up to the welcome desk and is greeted by a bored looking teenager.

“Excuse me, I’m the yoga teacher that was just hired, do you have any idea where I need to go?” Rey notes that the teenager’s face doesn’t even change and he barely looks up at her as he sighs in frustration. He looks down at a sheet of paper and scans over it quickly before replying, “Oh yeah, go down the hall and the room should be the third door on your right.”

Rey thanks him quickly and makes her way to the room to see what they have set up for her. She almost gasps as she opens the door to see a beautiful mirrored room with black floors and what looks like the most expensive yoga equipment someone could buy.

“Ah, welcome, Ms. Kenobi, I hope you find everything to your liking.” Rey startled as a man seemingly came out of the shadows to greet her. “Yes sir, it’s beautiful! And please call me Rey, I insist.”

The man nods his assent and sweeps his gaze over the room. “My name is Snoke and I own the First Order. The players have been a little bit…headstrong and unruly lately, and I’ve heard that yoga can be good for these things, so I’m hoping to help them calm down a little bit.” Rey nodded her head along with what Mr. Snoke was saying, taking mental notes on what he thinks the players need help with.

“Well, Mr. Snoke, I’m glad to help and I hope it really does help them. Yoga has had a huge impact on my life and has brought me from my lowest of lows to where I am now. I hope the players enjoy it.” Snoke looks completely disinterested in anything she has to say, but Rey just equates it to him being a busy man that doesn’t have time to listen to little girls thank him.

“Well, they should be in here in about 30 minutes, so take some time to look around and get comfortable before they come in. If you have any questions, feel free to email my assistant, Rose.” He sweeps out of the room and Rey huffs out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. That man gave her the heebie-jeebies. But he was also paying her.

Rey started setting everything up, such as turning the lights down halfway and setting up some music, and was surprised when someone began to open the door as she hadn’t even realized that her 30 minutes were up. Her eyes started to widen when she realized just how tall most hockey players were compared to her measly height of 5’6”. Rey usually liked to keep her classes small, but for this season at least she was stuck with the whole team for an hour, 3 times a week.

What Rey didn’t think about was the fact that she was going to have a bunch of tired, sweat, gigantic hockey players with her in an enclosed space. The stench made her nose wrinkle a little bit, but she quickly began breathing through her mouth to hopefully never have to experience the scent again. She smiled at them all and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before beginning their class. The last of them filed in and found spots and she noticed that the first row was sadly empty. She hoped that by the end of the season that would not be the case anymore.

“Hello everyone, my name is Rey and I’ll be your yoga instructor… I understand that not all of you are particularly excited to be here and maybe don’t understand how this will benefit you either in your playing or in your personal life, but if you have any questions, please feel free to ask. I find yoga practice very grounding, and I hope that all of you will come to enjoy this time of peace and find what feels good! If you guys have any injuries that will affect your practice, please let me know so I can help you to find positions that will help you rather than hurt you. Before we get started are there any questions?” She looked around hoping to get someone to catch her eye or speak up or do something, but everyone was just looking around or whispering to their friend. Except for one man in the back, whose eyes seemed to be burning into her own. She hastily cut their eye contact and tried to stay positive about the class.

“Alrighty then, let us get started!” Rey instructed them all to take a seat cross-legged on their mats as she did.

“Alright, we’re going to start off by taking in some deep breaths and using that to anchor ourselves to the ground. Listen to my voice, what’s going on around you, the buzz of the lights, the music that’s playing in the background, whatever you like. Start to feel your muscles relax, one by one. Breathe in and out. Start from your head and mentally will your muscles to take a break.” She looked around and found that most of them actually seemed like they were trying, with many of them having closed their eyes and were actively working on following her instructions. She made sudden eye contact with the same man and she hurried to look literally anywhere else. He made her nervous.

“Good, and now I want you to draw a U shape with your nose, let your neck stretch and feel the weight of your head as you draw that shape. If something else is calling to you to move, let your body do that. If you have an itch or you need to shake out your legs, feel free. I’m not here to tell you exactly how to do things, I’m just here to guide you and hopefully give you some relaxation techniques and stretches.” She smiles slightly as she looks at these gigantic men drawing their U-shapes. Some of them have frowns on their faces, like they’re working a kink out of their neck that they didn’t know they had, whereas some look serene and peaceful. “Keep breathing,” she quickly reminds them. The man she keeps making eye contact with is one of the ones with a frown on his face and she frowns in return, though their eyes don’t meet this time.

“And let’s come back to center. Now we’re going to roll our shoulders out, breathing in while your shoulders are coming up, and out while they’re coming back.” She demonstrates a few times. “Feel free to take your time with this one, really feel yourself using your muscles and appreciate your body for what it helps you do.” A lot of them seem more used to this motion, but not used to taking it so slowly. “Breath is what gives the body its energy, so really try to focus on that as you go through these motions.”

His eyes are back on her and she can feel it, but she refuses to look at him again. It’s weird, none of the other players are acting this way. She feels uncomfortable, but she tries to brush it off. It feels like he’s staring a hole into her soul.

“Okay, and quickly we’re going to breathe in and brings our arms up and over our head,” She breathes in, letting her arms float upwards, “and then as we breathe out we’ll bring our hands down to the mat. We’re going to transition onto all fours to do some cat-cow.” She knew this position was dangerous when there were over 30 men watching her for guidance, but as adults she was hoping they would be at least mature enough to not let her hear their crude jokes.

She let herself sit back for a little bit, waiting for them to transition themselves before falling onto her palms. “Make sure your fingers are spread wide and that you really focus on using your whole hand to hold your weight. This will help you to not have sore wrists after doing this for a while.” She watched them as they all adjusted their hands and noticed that the man in the back had barely moved. “And now we press into the tops of our feet slightly and begin by rounding the back, letting our head be an extension of the spine and feeling that good pull of muscle in the lower back. We will be exhaling in this position, better known as cat.” She looked around and was pleased to note that they seemed to be enjoying the stretch of their backs for this one.

“And then for cow you’re going to breathe in and draw your nose up and out as you let your spine drop into your belly, stretching the mid-back and opening the chest. These positions will really help if you spend your time looking down at a phone or computer a lot, or if you have bad posture.” She knew that this position looked particularly…sexual, but she ignored the part of her that felt some of the men looking at her and continued switching between cat and cow.

“Keep focusing on keeping your fingers spread and pressing into the tops of your feet, not letting your legs get disengaged from the party the rest of your body is at.” She heard a few confused laughs and wryly smiled at herself. Her metaphors weren’t always the best. “Sorry guys, my brain is a little weird sometimes.” She accidentally makes eye contact with him again and notes that he has a small smirk on his face.

“Now for some fun, we’re going to press into the tops of our feet and go into hovering table, so your knees are going to pick up off the ground and we’re going to hold it there for about thirty seconds.” Normally she would start at 15 with a new group, but these men were professional athletes, so she figured they could handle it. “And three, two, one, press.” She lifted her knees up off the ground and let herself exhale. “Continue breathing, if you’re struggling, focus on the breath and let that help you through the next 20 seconds of torture.” She wants to relax and walk around to see how they’re doing, but she also wants to show them that she’s capable of doing it and that what she’s asking them to do isn’t impossible. She looks up, even though it breaks her form a little and is pleased to note some of them are beginning to sweat or even tremble, not used to using their body this way.

“You got it, we’re going to relax in 5…4…3…2…and 1. Feel free to sit back on your heels and take a break for a little if you need to, or you can fall back into some cat and cow if you’d like.” Their sigh of relief at being able to relax made her chuckle a little bit, and she noticed that the man who had been looking at her was talking to the red-headed man next to him. She stretched out her wrists a little bit, noting their soreness. She stretched her arms above her head and felt her red cropped tank top come up a little bit further and she felt him looking at her again. Jesus, what was up with this guy? He was starting to creep her out a little bit.

“Okay, back into table position, this time we’re going to tuck our toes under and push up into downward dog.” She demonstrated quickly and then got up to walk around and observe and correct some of the mistakes she found. “Make sure your fingers are spread. Feel free to pedal your feet and find what feels good for you. And breathe.” The hardest part about working with beginners was that as something went in, something usually fell out of their head. It’s a lot to focus on at once.

She walked up to one of them and pushed their shoulders open a little more, smiling lightly when he puffed a small groan out of his mouth. “This pose is not as easy as it looks, but it will get better with time. You should feel it in your shoulders and calves, and don’t worry if your heels don’t make it all the way to the ground yet. It will come with time.” She was further towards the back and she noted that the man with dark hair that had been looking at her was tensing his neck and upper back too much. “Relax your shoulders, it’ll help this be more comfortable,” she said to him as she passed. He grunted his affirmation and she watched as he forced himself to relax, letting out an exhale full of tension. She made her way back to the front.

“Okay, now for the fun part. We’re going to do your very first chaturanga! If you guys could look up here really quick, I’ll show you what it looks like.” She felt their eyes looking at her and she allowed her hips to lower her to plank position. She began to do what was essentially a push up, but she held for 3 seconds at the bottom before opening her chest and pushing into upward dog.

“In this position, you want the tops of your feet to be connected to the earth, but you want to be holding most of your weight in your hands. You’ll notice the tops of my thighs aren’t touching the ground and that my chest is open and forwards. This transition is all about flow and taking your time. You must control your body with precision. Feel free to try it on your own now, and I’ll walk around and correct you if you need some help.”

Although chaturangas look easy, she knew just how much body control they took. She watched their muscles ripple over their arms as they began going through the motions she had just shown them. She corrected a few small issues, with many of them going too fast or letting their bodies touch the floor.

“Let’s all meet together in upward-facing dog,” they shuffled to all get to the same position she was in. “We’re going to lower our chests to the ground, I like to touch my forehead to it, grounding myself, and then put your arms on the ground, before pressing into your hands and elbows and coming up for Sphinx pose. Your feet should still be pressing into the ground and make sure you’re using your breath, breathing in and out. Feel the stretch in your abdominal muscles in this and open your chest.” She noted they all seemed to be reveling in feeling of stretching out their abs and she grinned wolfishly, sure they wouldn’t be excited for the next part.

“And now for a plank variation, we’re going to push our hips up., let your chest face downward, and hold for another 30 seconds.” Someone let out a groan and she laughed. “Make sure you’re keeping the integrity of your shoulders throughout this plank. I know it burns, but you’ll get through it, I promise. Focus on your breathing or the music that’s playing and let your mind wander.” She focused on the burn in the abs, enjoying how it felt to be using her body and making it stronger.

“Almost done… And, relax, back down to sphinx pose. Feel your abs stretch. Breathe.” She continued to put them through poses, from sphinx back to downward dog, jumping up to forward fold and rising into mountain pose.

“This should be your most natural pose. Mountain pose should make you feel strong and willful. Feel free to bring your hands to your heart or above your head, which is volcano, or leave them hanging by your side. Take a moment and breathe into this pose. Feel your feet connecting to the ground and your heart beating in time with your breath.” She gave them a few seconds of silence to feel their bodies and its relationship to the things around them.

“And now we dive back down into forward fold and half-way lift, breathe, then back down. Hop your feet back to plank and push up into downward dog. Feel your muscles, accept what they’re saying, and then breathe it out.” She followed her own advice and smiled, loving the feeling of good flow and energy. She felt him looking at her again, but she couldn’t stop the smile from staying on her face.

“We’re slowly going to come back to table position and then I want you to spread your knees as wide as your mat and push back, letting your butt come to your heels and your nose come to the floor. This is known as child’s pose. You can either leave your arms up to stretch out those triceps or bring them down back behind you to relax.” She noted that many of them had issues in this pose, as they seemed tense and almost frustrated by it. “Relax and continue to breathe,” she reminded them, at times reaching out to touch someone’s hiked shoulders to remind them to relax. He was one of them, and as she barely brushed her fingers against his shoulder, he sharply inhaled and she felt a spark of something. He must have had some static built up on his skin from something.

She watched him force himself to relax and she forced herself to continue on down the row. She corrected a few more issues and then went back up to the front and asked them to come back up to table.

“From here we’ll slide our legs around and head to corpse pose, which is probably going to be everyone’s favorite. Let your feet fall open, your palms face up, inviting good energy into your body. Take deep breaths, think about the day ahead of you and let go of the past. Focus on making the rest of today the best it can be. I’m going to let you guys lay here and breathe a little bit. If you have an itch or a muscle to stretch feel free, and after a couple minutes I’ll turn the lights back up and you’re free to go or stay as long as you like. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.” She deliberately looks into his eyes as she says this part, standing over him and offering him a small smile. “Thank you guys and Namaste.”

She gives them a few minutes and then starts to turn the light back up, which receives a few groans, which she laughs at. She says goodbye as some of them walk out the door, and some of them thank her, making her giddy with happiness. She loves sharing yoga with others. Most of them are gone when the man finally walks up to her.

“Hello Rey, my name is Kylo Ren, I’m the captain. I thought we should know each other…” He’s awkward and slightly lanky and Rey can’t help but smile and nod her head. “Well met, Mr. Ren”- He cuts her off immediately, “Please, call me Kylo.” He doesn’t seem like he’s trying to be smooth, but he sure is succeeding.

“Well then, Kylo, did you have any questions or concerns?” She looks into his eyes as she asks and she almost wants to faint from the depths of them, which she can finally see in the light. She hurries to take a drink from her water bottle and break eye contact.

“I really enjoyed today’s practice, actually. I-I did want to let you know that I have somewhat of a bum leg at times, it only acts up every once in a while, but if I’m ever not participating or not here, it will be because of that.” Kylo seems uncomfortable, talking to her about it. She watches as he eyes his few teammates that are left, as if he’s holding his breath waiting for them to leave so he doesn’t have to look weak in front of them. Rey tries to stall her answer for a little bit, until they’re mostly out the door.

“Oh, thank you for letting me know! Just out of curiosity, can I know where it hurts?” Rey is sure there is something in yoga that can help his issue, and if she knows about it she can give him some poses or home practice videos that will help him with the pain. “Yeah, sure, it’s usually my knees, it’s just from playing hockey and getting hit so much.” Rey nodded her head in sympathy and tried to think about things she could do to help.

“Well, there’s a few things you can do yoga wise that might help. I’ll bring in a foam pad you can use under your knees any time we do something like the table position or cat-cow. There’s also a video that I love that can be really helpful for knee pain, if you have an email address or number or something I can send you the link to it.” Rey was speaking without thinking at this point, and she hadn’t even realized she’d essentially asked for his number. Her eyes got a bit wider as she realized what she had just asked and her cheeks got a rose colored blush on them. Kylo couldn’t help but give her a half smile.

“Here, if you give me your phone I can give you my number. I know you’re only asking to try to help.” Rey hurried to get her phone out of her bag at the front and she rolled her eyes at herself for being so forward and not thinking. Sighing, she grabbed her phone and turned around to bring it back to Kylo, gasping when she found he was right behind her. She dropped her phone and they both bent down to get it, knocking their heads against each other.

Rey looked up in horror and immediately a laugh came peeling out of her chest. She couldn’t help it, it was just so cheesy. “I’m sorry,” she huffed out, looking up at him. The smile on his face made her feel a little bit better. “I have inappropriate reactions to things at times.” Kylo just nodded and grabbed her phone and handed it to her so that she could unlock it and get him to her contacts.

She quickly put in her passcode- 2187- and clicked on the phone icon so that Kylo could put his number in. She handed it over and their hands touched- the zap of energy was still there- and she frowned slightly, confused by the jolt it had caused. He put his number in and then handed it back to her, smiling slightly.

“Again, thank you Rey. I look forward to trying out that video.” Kylo waved goodbye to her and walked out of the room, making her let out a sigh of relief. She hadn’t been that tense in a long, long time, and she didn’t know whether or not she liked it.


	2. Find What Feels Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo uses the yoga video that Rey sends him and they text back and forth.

Chapter Two: Find What Feels Good

 

Rey hurried home to relax and do a private, at-home yoga session for herself to get some of her residual tension out. She tried to start with meditation, but she had a very difficult time forcing her brain to stop thinking, so she switched over to a flow pretty quickly. She knew the reason she was so hyped up was because of Kylo, but she didn’t want to text him something stupid and then have everything be weird.

 

After finishing her flow, she grabbed her phone and headed to her fridge, grabbing some left over green soup from her fridge to eat for dinner, along with a spoon. She settled down on the couch and started up Netflix, choosing The Office, before looking down at her phone with a frown on her face.

 

‘Okay, Rey, you can do this, it’s easy. Just send him the link to your video and pretend it’s not weird.’ Rey found the link to her video from her youtube channel where she provided free yoga videos for home practice and copy-pasted it into a message to Kylo.

 

_Hey Kylo, it’s Rey. This is the video link I wanted to give you for help with your knees:[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfSlEgg4ApE&t=239s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfSlEgg4ApE&t=239s) I hope it helps with everything. _

Before Rey can second guess herself she hits send and resists the urge to throw her phone far, far away from her. She begins paying attention to The Office and laughs when she realizes it’s the episode where they go on a “booze cruise” as an office. Although Rey wouldn’t trade being a yoga instructor for anything, she does wish she had a coworker to commiserate with at times.

 

Suddenly, her phone vibrates next to her and she gasps a little bit as she realizes that Kylo must have texted her back.

 

_Thanks so much for this, Rey. I’m gonna start on this video after I finish eating dinner._

Well, fuck. That means he’ll find out really soon that it’s her video. She hopes he doesn’t say anything about it to the others, which feels selfish considering it’s out there on the internet for anybody to see, but most people she knows don’t watch those videos. She doesn't know why she's even sending it to him, when she knows there are tons of other ones on youtube. 

 

 

Kylo

* * *

 

 

Kylo sighs as he eats his chicken parm with pasta and a side of green vegetables. He’s already getting tired of this meal and he’s only halfway through the season, but it’s one of the best things to get the right amount of protein, carbs, fat, and vegetables in his diet. He eats it about 4 times a week. He stabs his fork through a broccoli stem pretty forcefully and feels vindictive as he eats it, wishing he was eating a burger or French fries, or basically anything other than this stupid fucking broccoli.

 

When his phone pings, he’s surprised for a second, wondering who on God’s stupid green earth would be texting him, before he remembers the video that Rey said she would send to him. His eyebrows raise as he reads her message, and he’s surprised to find that he actually wants to try the videos.

 

Kylo had tried basically everything for his knees. Hockey is a rough sport, and about 2 years ago, he’d been hit in a knee on knee collision and it really fucked up his left leg. There were rumors it would be the end of his career, but he made it out. It was difficult, and it took a long time to recover, but he couldn’t let down his team. He’s 30 years old, which is getting toward the end for hockey players. Hockey was a young man’s game, and after putting everything on hold for 12 years, he was ready to move on to something new in his life.

 

Stopping himself from getting lost in his thoughts, Kylo texts her back thanking her for the video and letting her know he would try it soon. It’s interesting how his trainers had been getting on him to take better care of his knee and he had always resisted until now. All it took was a recommendation from Rey and he was ready to start trying to fix his knee all over again.

 

Forcing himself to push down the hope in his chest, he checks his phone to see if she’s responded to him yet. As if she knew he was waiting, his phone lights up as soon as he looks at it.

 

_I hope it’s not too weird._

That immediately catches his attention. Why would the yoga video be weird? He gives up on the 3 bites that are left of his chicken parm and clicks on the link she sent him. His breath catches in his throat when he realizes the video is of her. She’s wearing red yoga leggings and a grey tank top, and when he realizes that most of the leggings are mesh, he feels his heart stutter. How the hell has this woman caught his interest in this way?

 

 _Weird because it’s you? Not at all. It makes it a little easier, actually._  

 

He doesn’t know how she’ll take the last part of his text message, but he hopes she doesn’t think he’s creepy. She seemed to be avoiding his eyes during the yoga session, but he couldn’t stop looking at her. She wasn’t just pretty, she had so much control over everything. Her voice and breath were always calm and even, something Kylo had an issue with even when he wasn’t angry. She could literally move her body in ways that seemed impossible to him as a tall, muscular hockey player.

 

Kylo hesitates before clicking on her youtube profile name, wanting to see more of what she does. His eyes widen when he sees the hundreds of videos on her channel, and his eyes instantly start to flick between all of the videos and her different outfits and is that a dog? He takes a deep breath and forces himself to calm down. Just do the video, Kylo, and see how it feels and if it helps.

 

_Okay, well let me know if it helps or if you have any questions!_

Ben sighs and sets up the video on his Xbox in his living room, hoping to god he can get through it and that it might actually help and that maybe, just maybe, he won’t have an inappropriate reaction to it. He mashes the x button to start the video probably a little too hard, but it’ll be fine. He can do this.

 

The video starts and his shoulders start to relax just from hearing her voice. He wonders if his teammates would feel the same way after their yoga session today, or if it’s just him. He grabs a blanket from the couch as she says he’ll need one and settles into a seated position on his rug, hoping it’ll be okay as a yoga mat for tonight. Her intro clip plays and he gives a soft smile at the sight of her youth. He watches the video and realizes about 15 seconds in that he should be doing something, not just sitting there staring at her.

 

He puts the blanket under his knees as she instructs and listens to her soft laughs as she goes through what they’re going to be working on and what to look out for. Kylo almost laughs at himself for how seriously he’s taking this. When he was younger, he would have immediately shot down the idea of yoga, thinking it was hippy bullshit that was a waste of time. He had been a firecracker when he was younger, which is part of the reason why he had changed his name to Kylo Ren. Kylo knew that he was changing again in his age, and that although he was still passionate and obsessed with hockey, he was tired of being Kylo Ren.

 

He watched as she smiled and pet her dog with her feet. His eyes and body followed what she was doing, feeling his muscles stretch and contract. He usually didn’t pay this much attention to his body, but looking and feeling his body do what he asked it to do, he couldn’t help but feel thankful that he was still somewhat healthy and could still walk.

 

He lay on his back as she did, pushing his blanket haphazardly under his head. Bending his knees, he let them fall open, sighing at the stretch in his groin muscles. He watched as she deliberately moved her legs together and then lifted them up and straightened them. He followed her movements and voice, letting it wash over him. He relishes in the moments when she looks at the camera, feeling like she’s looking at him.

 

She starts to get into some light ab exercises and he follows them easily, letting his thoughts drift to his day and how practice had gone. They had practiced hard, as always. Being on the First Order meant that you worked hard every day, it didn’t matter if you had a game or needed a rest day. They wore their players into the ground every season, and they were consistently the team with the most injuries. They had strict diet and work out plans, and if you missed more than one, you could basically consider yourself off the team. When he had hurt his knee, he remembered how angry Snoke had been with him.

 

He shook his head as if to shake the thoughts out and let he knees relax towards his chest, circling them as she did the same. He was surprised to feel the slight massage on his lower back and he dug into it a little more, feeling some relief and relaxation from it.

 

He groaned a little as she transitioned into downward dog, but forced himself to go on with the video. He fucking hated this position. She made it look so easy, and yet he felt the strain in his legs and shoulders in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. Not to be cocky, but Kylo had a nice body. His mother had once called him a _beefcake_ , which he didn’t one hundred percent understand, but he assumed it was a good thing. The fact that this small stretch could make him tremble was almost unbelievable.

 

He walked his feet to his hands and smiled at the cute dog that curled up next to her. As he heard her say, “Find what feels good,” as she grabbed her elbows and rocked side to side, he couldn’t help but sigh. How long had it been since he had actually listened to his own body? He was used to using his pain as a motivator and as a way to get through everything, but after the injury, he had had to tame that back down a little bit. Working through a cramped muscle was extremely different from ignoring a bad injury. Snoke had wanted him back ASAP, but Kylo had convinced the doctors to think about him rather than the team. Kylo didn’t want to go back out there only to hurt himself and be set back even more.

 

Kylo continued following her motions, noting that her knees stayed bent the whole time and making sure to keep his in the same shape. Kylo noted how strong and confident Rey looked in her video. As she bent over, he tried not to think about the different ways that position could come in handy for them. As she transitioned to warrior poses, he noted that she was a warrior. A warrior of peace and love and yoga. Three things he would have never thought he himself needed.

 

Kylo found himself wanting. Wanting peace for his inner turmoil, for the team, for his family. Wanting her, as a teacher, a lover, a friend, however he could have her. Kylo hadn’t wanted anything in a long time. He hadn’t needed to, he had boatloads of money, as a 30 year old hockey player that was making over 5 million dollars a year. He lived in an apartment and didn’t spend money unless it was something he really wanted or needed.

 

They transitioned out of warrior poses and into mountain, where he felt his strongest. They only stayed there for a little bit before transitioning to plank. He watched her wiggle and move around and smiled at the thought of her little catchphrase, “Find what feels good.” He felt himself going through that, forcing himself to ignore the small amount of heat in his belly, unsure of whether or not it was the plank position or her.

 

They lay on their backs and she grabbed a block and he wished he had thought to grab some of the equipment out of the room they were in earlier today. He smiled when he noticed that as she kept talking, her hand wandered to pet the dog. Kylo had a small moment where he wondered what it would be like if she was petting him instead but he quickly pushed that thought away. He pushed his hips up as she did hers and wished for a second that he was between her legs, making her do that. He pushed that thought away too and focused on the burning in his glutes and his breath going in and out. He didn’t notice how long they held there, his brain going to other, dirtier places.

 

He forced himself to focus on his breathing. He noticed that she had relaxed and put her legs in a butterfly position again, and he reveled in the stretch yet again. Stretching had always felt good to Kylo. The feeling of your muscle pulling, but not too hard. The slight pain that always ended in a sigh of relief after you were done. He pulled his legs back up and shifted his legs from side to side again, enjoying the back massage.

 

As she instructed her audience to fall back into corpse pose, he let out a sigh of relief, feeling his body thrumming with its use. He noticed that for the first time in a while, his knees didn’t feel as tight as usual and like the blood was actually making its way to them to repair some of the damage. He took a few more breaths in this pose and then grabbed his phone from the coffee table.

 

_Okay, that was almost magical. How did that help so much?_

The word magical seemed almost too strong, but he didn’t have any other way to phrase it. She was magical, probably, with how she could bring him back from the shell of a man that he was in just 5 hours of knowing each other. He put his hands on his knees, massaging lightly in wonderment. 

 

 _I’m so glad it helped! If you stay after on Wednesday, I can show you more things that will help, if you would like._  

 

Kylo smirked at the thought of spending even more time with her, especially alone. He can’t help what he texts her next.

 

_Sounds good to me. After that, we could go out and get some food if you would like? My treat, for helping me._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...surprise? I didn't expect to get this out so quickly. I hope you guys are enjoying this. I was pleasantly surprised by the amount of kudos and comments and everything. Thank you so much for doing all of that, it really means a lot to me! If you want updates, make sure you subscribe!


	3. Soreness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey get ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter and realistically should have been added to the second chapter, but oh well, it's too late now. Hope you guys enjoy! This one switches around POV a little bit more, but I figured y'all could keep up. I'm trying to go deeper into their individual characters here before we get to them together, so ya'll can see how they act differently or the same around each other. 
> 
> Also, thank you so much for all of ya'll who commented, gave kudos, subscribed, or bookmarked! I appreciate it so much!

Rey’s breath caught in her throat at Kylo’s invitation to dinner. Was this like a date or just a formality or just as friends? She felt kind of stupid for not understanding his intentions, and she didn’t really have a way to ask without it sounding rude or like she wasn’t thankful for it. She considers turning him down simply because she’s too nervous about this already, but she knows she should do it, even if it’s just so that she can ask him questions about what they do and how they do it to see how she can better help the team. She sighs before responding, hoping to not sound too awkward.

 

 _Sure that sounds great! Just us?_  

 

When Kylo reads her text, he fumbles a little bit. He’s ecstatic that she’s said yes, but her question sets off his alarms as a trick question. Is he supposed to say yes, is he supposed to say no?  It would make sense if she wasn’t comfortable enough with him just yet, they had only just met. Kylo floundered for a response.

 

_If that’s okay? If not, I can invite a few of the guys on the team._

Rey scrunches up her nose, not sure if more people would make her more or less comfortable. On one hand, she’d get to meet more of the players, which would be great. On the other hand, she gets very shy in front of large groups of people that all know each other but none of them know her.

 

_No, it’s fine, I was just curious!.. I look forward to seeing you on Wednesday, then._

Kylo can’t fucking wait for Wednesday. He sets his phone up to charge for the night and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. His muscles are sore and tired in a way they haven’t been since he was 18 and new to the NHL. Yoga is a new experience for his body, one that was always recommended but he had always written off because it seemed so girly. He realized now how wrong he was to have thought that. Yoga took so much control and strength that it pushed even his limits.

 

Kylo starts the water and lets it run over his palm, reveling in the feeling of the icy cold water against his skin. He takes his shirt off and groans at the feeling of his muscles stretching, his mouth twitching up at the familiar feeling of strain. He lets his pants and boxer briefs fall to the floor and checks to make sure there’s a towel for him to use when he’s done. He sees the black towel on the rack and opens the shower door to step into the now warm stream, groaning at the feeling of it on his sore muscles. Fuck, he hopes the other guys are feeling the same way, or he’s going to feel like dumb in the morning. He has one of the most vigorous work out routines on the team, so he’s pretty sure the other guys are feeling it as much as or if not more than he is.

He lets the hot water soothe his muscles. His shower is pretty swanky, with two waterfall shower heads and a ton of space. Kylo considers laying down on the shower floor, but realizes that it would be too much work to get down there and back up. Instead, he hurries himself, washing his hair and body with an efficiency that most athletes have after showering with other people for over 10 years.

He loves the warmth, but he can’t help but want to get in bed and sleep for his required 8 hours. He shuts the water off and takes a deep breath before opening the door and letting the cool air wrap around his body. He grabs the towel and dries his hair first, letting it get all crazy and puffy like his mother used to do to him when he was young. He dries the rest of his body and pulls on a new pair of underwear before turning off the light and falling into bed.

He checks his phone to make sure his alarm is still set and laughs as he sees the text that Hux has sent him.

 

_Okay, my body is on fire and I have no idea what that yoga instructor did to make my body hate me this much, but I want to die. Is it just me?_

Kylo smiles as he replies before setting his phone to do not disturb and laying down to sleep.

_Yep, it’s just you. I feel great._

 Rey

* * *

 

 

Rey can’t help but feel excited for Wednesday. She needs to plan out what she wants to do for her session with the team, but she keeps getting distracted by her dinner plans with Kylo. She has a lot of questions to ask him, so she decides to start writing them down so she doesn’t forget any of them.

By the time she’s finished with her list, she realizes that she has over 15 questions and that it’s past her bed time and she hasn’t done any part of her usual night routine. She decides to skip her usual tea and meditation and head straight for the shower. 

She turned the light on in her bathroom and grabbed a towel before shucking off her clothes and getting in. Even though the water was cold, she let it wash over her body. She enjoyed the cold water, and how her body reacted to it. Everything tightened, making her gasp slightly, before the heat started to kick in and her body began to relax.

Rey never took hot showers, only letting it get to lukewarm. Hot water made her skin burn in an uncomfortable way, and with such fair skin it would leave it red and dry for hours. Even though she was doing this later than she would like, she let herself take her time in washing her hair and body.

Rey loved her body, though it took her a long time to get there. She touches the scars on her hips and thighs, trying to push her love through her fingers. Although she hates that they’re there, they’re part of what got her to where she is today. Her body is strong, flexible, and firm. Where she used to be frail and gaunt, she was now rounded and solid.

Good food had helped a lot with that, but yoga caused her real change. Her inner change was something that took years, and though she didn’t have many friends now, it’s still way more than she used to have. Rey has a real job, real friends, a real life, and she can’t imagine her younger self being upset with where she is today.

As she washes the soap off of her body, Rey lingers under the warm spray and takes a little bit of time to meditate and focus on her breathing, letting the day fall away with her exhales. She smiles as she remembers Kylo’s words and texts, before exhaling those too. Feeling free and empty of the day’s worries, Rey turns of the water and reaches out to grab her towel, wrapping it around herself and walking up to the mirror to quickly brush through her hair and brush her teeth. She smiles at her reflection when she’s done and she can’t help but notice that her smile is a little brighter today than usual. She gets dressed in her jammies and floats out of the bathroom with a smile still on her face. 

She grabs her phone and plugs it into the charger on the other side of her room and then untucks her bed and gets into it, relishing the feeling of fresh sheets on her washed skin. Tomorrow she has two classes to teach and lunch with Finn and his new boyfriend. She can’t help but wish that tomorrow would be Wednesday.


	4. Meet the Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes to lunch with Finn and Poe and gets worried. Kylo goes to dinner with Hux and Phasma and gets embarrassed.

 

When Rey wakes up in the morning to her blaring alarm and she groaned, wishing she could sleep in. She hadn’t slept well the night before. Rey reaches over to the side table to grab her phone and shut off her alarm, looking down in annoyance at the brightness looking back at her. It always took her a few moments in the morning to get fully awake, and she wanted coffee ASAP.

She could feel that it was going to be a good day, and she was extremely excited to see Finn and to meet his new boyfriend. Finn hadn’t introduced her to any of his past flings, so she had a feeling that this guy was different.

Sliding out of bed to get the day started, Rey walks over to her dresser to grab a pair of grey leggings that have mesh on the side and a matching grey sports bra. She grabs a simple black thong and begins to get changed, ready to drink coffee and do her morning yoga routine.

Rey connects her phone to her Bluetooth speaker that sits between her kitchen and living room and puts on some Post Malone. She starts the coffee and then heads to her living room, which is basically her yoga/tv room.

Rey begins simply, just meditating in a seated position for a few minutes and letting herself start the day with a fresh mindset and a clear focus. Slowly, she laid down and brought her knees to her chest, making circles with them to massage her lower back using the floor. She sighed at the feeling and then got to her favorite part of the morning, lighting the fire in her belly. She settled into a boat pose, enjoying how it got a little bit more difficult to breathe after 30 or so seconds and holding it for another minute, until her body was shaking from the effort.

She allows herself to relax, taking in deep breaths and feeling her prana, or energy, rush through her body at being allowed to relax. She laid down and stretched her arms above her head, pointing her toes and feeling the delicious stretch in her body.

Rey continues through her morning yoga routine, settling into the familiarity of a sun salutation. She lets her mind relax and her body do the work for her, trusting in her body and the yoga to help her get ready for the day.

Finishing her yoga in shavasana, Rey gives her body a few minutes to process and then leaps to her feet, ready to drink her morning coffee. Rey adds a spoonful of sugar to her favorite cup, a thin lipped cup that had cats doing yoga poses all over it, and pours the coffee into it. The smell of it alone makes her breathe a sigh of relief. Her first sips of coffee are always her favorite. She checks the clock and sighs as she realizes it’s 8:30, which means she has an hour before she has to get to the studio to teach her first class of the day. Prenatal yoga was one of her favorite classes, mostly because she knew that a lot for a lot of these soon-to-be moms, it was their only chance to really focus on themselves and their baby and connect to what their bodies were doing.

Rey heads upstairs to grab a light shirt, not wanting to sweat too much in the September heat. She knew that the hockey season was going to start soon, and then her schedule was going to be really crazy and different every week. It wasn’t something she was looking forward to, as Rey was honestly a creature of habit. Rey checks her phone as she heads down the stairs to finish drinking her coffee and grab her yoga bag with her calendar and every day essentials in it, such as lotion, lip balm, deodorant, pain medication, and some baby wipes. She also kept an extra pair of clothing, tampons, and a pair of slippers in it, just in case she had an emergency.

_Lunch at Maz’s at 12:30. Be there or be square, peanut._

 Rey texted back a quick thumbs up and headed out the door, grabbing her motorcycle keys and heading out. Sometimes Rey rode her regular bike, but she’s going to Maz’s later, she figures she should bring the motorcycle.

On her ride to the studio, Rey enjoys the views that California has to offer, enjoying the wind on her cheeks and the feeling of her head stuffed in a helmet. Safety first, of course.

 

 

Her prenatal yoga class goes well, and she’s excited to see that one of her students that’s been with them for almost 7 months is getting ready to pop. Rey loves kids, and the best part of the prenatal yoga class is that the moms always bring in their kids after they give birth.

Rey works at the studio for a few hours, checking her email and making sure all of the books are up to date. At 12, she gets ready to leave, grabbing her bag and helmet and making sure the studio is locked up so she can go get lunch. Right before she gets on her bike, her phone vibrates. Rey struggles for a bit with her purse, and she laughs a little before managing to get the darned thing out.

_I hope you have a great day._

The short and simple text is from Kylo of all people, and Rey frowns at a little bit before texting back _you too_ and throwing her phone back in her bag. She climbs onto her motorcycle and makes it to Maz’s with about 5 minutes to spare.

Rey hears her name being called and turns around only to immediately be wrapped up in a hug by Finn. She smiles and relaxes into the hug, loving every moment of being close to her best friend. When they finish hugging, Rey looks behind Finn and sees a handsome man with black curly hair and a friendly smile.

“Rey, this is Poe. Poe, this is Rey, my best friend.” They look at each other for a moment.

“If you hurt my best friend, I will find you and destroy you and no one will ever notice or find your body if they do.” Rey smirks as Poe’s eyes bulge out of his head a little, and his friendly smile falters.

“Rey, Jesus Christ, you can’t just say stuff like that, oh my god. Poe, she doesn’t really mean it, she’s just being _overprotective._ ” Finn glares at her and gives her the look, which means she needs to apologize or make up for what she said.

“Okay, okay, I probably won’t kill you… but seriously don’t hurt Finn. He’s my best friend in the whole world.” Poe’s eyes are still a little wide, but he nods his head. “Okay, I didn’t really plan on hurting him in the first place. I’m pretty smitten with him as well, you know? He’s my little trooper.” Poe is basically making heart eyes at Finn and Rey smiles seeing that.

“Okay, flyboy, calm down, I like you too. Let’s go eat though, I am starving!” Finn grabs both Rey and Poe’s hands and they look at each other in a moment of comradery and Rey can’t help but giggle a little bit, knowing that she and Poe are going to be fast friends. Finn basically drags them into the restaurant and asks for a table for 3.

The hostess is new and doesn’t recognize them, but Rey is sure she will eventually. Ren and Finn loved Maz’s, it had always been like a home away from home for both of them. They get seated and order a water each, wanting to look through the menu to see what delicious meal they’re going to get to eat today. Maz’s was not a place to go if you were watching your calories. It was comfort food at its finest, and the portions were ginormous.

“Rey, Finn, ah, my two favorite customers! And who is this handsome young thing?” Maz came out of the kitchen, with her huge glasses and a towel slung over her shoulder. Poe immediately started blushing, which made Rey giggle a little bit seeing how confident he had been when he had just met her.

“Maz, this is Poe, my _boyfriend._ ” The way Finn said boyfriend made Rey want to hug him as hard as she possibly could. It was obvious that Finn really did like Poe and that Poe made him happy, which was all Rey could ever want for him.

Maz reached out and grabbed Poe’s face, making him look her in the eye. “Well, that’s a shame, he sure is cute, Finn. But he’s a troublemaker, I can tell.” Finn started laughing as Poe’s face got even more red, and Rey couldn’t help but smile at the scene.

“What can I get you kids?” They all scrambled to figure out what they wanted. “I’ll have the mac n’ cheese,” Maz nodded at Rey’s answer and looked at Finn and Poe. “Uh, the chicken and waffles for me, please,” Poe had seemingly said the first thing on the menu that he had looked at and they all stared at Finn waiting for his response. “Oh, are you waiting on me? I’ll get the fish and chips please!” Rey rolled her eyes. Finn almost always got fish and chips.

They all made polite conversation throughout lunch, enjoying each other’s company and with Poe and Rey learning more about each other. Rey came to realize that Poe and Finn were a wonderful match for each other. Finn’s affectionate term for Poe, “flyboy,” was because he was a pilot. He and Finn seemed to be holding hands under the table with the hands they weren’t using to eat, which was quite amusing to watch at times.

“So Rey, how is the new job going?” Rey’s eyes shot up to Finn’s to see that he seemed a little concerned about where she was working. “It’s been good, the players are really nice and are really good at taking constructive criticism. I expected them to be a little more upset about having to do yoga actually. They all were very respectful… Snoke did give me the creeps, but I don’t deal with him a lot.” Finn nods his head and leans back to put his arm around Poe.

“As long as they’re treating you well. I’ve heard bad things about that organization, that they don’t treat their players very well. They’re probably all excited to go to yoga because they know they aren’t gonna get the shit beat out of them or anything.” Rey frowns as Finn talks, hoping that that’s not the actual reason they were so docile with her. She’ll have to ask Kylo about it tomorrow, though she doesn’t know how forthcoming he’ll be about it seeing as he’s the captain.

Rey looks at her phone and realizes she has 30 minutes to get back to the studio before her next class. “Dang it guys, sorry I have to go! I have a class soon and I have to get prepared.” She throws a 20 dollar bill on the table and then reaches a hand out to Poe.

“It was really nice meeting you, and I’m glad you make Finn so happy.” He shook her hand and smiled, “The pleasure was all mine, Rey.” She hugged Finn and headed out the door, the remnants of their conversation stuck in her head.

Rey is now very concerned about the hockey team and how they’re being treated on and off the ice by management. Them choosing to give her a job doesn’t really fit that narrative though, unless they’re using it as a way to cover up the fact that they treat their players like shit. They had all smiled at her as they left the room, like it had been the best part of their day, and now she realized that it might actually have been the best part of their day.

Rey puts on her helmet and tries to push the thoughts from her mind for the time being, driving off to her studio to get in 2 more classes for the day.

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo has had a rough day. His body was sore and everything felt ten times heavier than usual, making him sluggish and ineffective during practice. Almost everyone was feeling the pain other than Hux, probably because as a goalie he had been doing weird shit his whole life. It showed in practice and got them more of an ass kicking than usual, like it would make them suddenly work harder. Kylo used his anger to get through the practice, but it still feels pent up inside him, waiting to get out in some way. He tries to control his breathing as he shoves his arms and head into a shirt.

“Hey Hux, wanna grab a bite to eat?” Hux looks up and nods, before going back to his after practice stretching routine. “Damn it, hey Kylo, I forgot that Phas wanted to go out too, is it okay if she comes with us?” Kylo pretends to consider it, pursing his lips. Hux gives him a look of someone that is so done with everyone’s shit and Kylo can’t help but laugh and huff out a, “Yeah, of course that’s fine.”

Hux probably thinks he’s being sneaky, but Kylo knows that there’s something going on between him and Phasma. Phasma was the team physical therapist, and after Hux had a bad groin injury, they seemed to be thick as thieves when they were together. Kylo kept his mouth shut, of course, not wanting to ruin things for his friend, but also because he wasn’t sure how management would react. First Order management always seems to be watching their every move, making sure that they weren’t going to fuck up the reputation of the team. Kylo had seen a lot of guys break under the pressure and it usually wasn’t pretty. First Order is a great team, but to be a part of it there has to be a lot of mental strength. The coaches are hard on them and there is no such thing as work-home balance to them. They believe that the rink is your home.

Kylo pushes his hair away from his face and messes around on his phone as he waits for Hux to finish getting dressed. “Any place in particular you’re in the mood for?” Hux is pretty picky, and Kylo does not want to have to choose a place where Hux will complain about everything.

“We’ll just go to Starkiller, they always have great Italian food and I am craving some chicken parm right now.” Kylo sighs and mutters, “Of course you are,” under his breath, knowing that he’s probably also going to have chicken parm, no matter how tired he is of it. Once he retires, he’s never going to eat it again.

“Alright Hux, let’s go. We can carpool there and then I’ll just drive you guys back here.” They grab Phasma from her office on the way out and head to Starkiller. Hux steals the aux cable and forces them to listen to some godawful pop song and Kylo happens to look in the rear view mirror right as Phasma is smiling at Hux and wow, they have it bad. He clears his throat a little and looks away, trying to will himself to not react.

When they arrive they get seated at a booth and Kylo smiles when Hux and Phasma sit next to each other, and he can’t help but notice that neither of their hands are on the table. Both Hux and Kylo order a water and Phasma orders a beer, smirking at them because she knows it’s not in their diet plan.

“I would kill for a beer right now.” Hux sighs and actually looks sad about the fact that he shouldn’t have a beer. “If you really want one that bad, just get one. It’s not like the police are going to come looking for you if you have one beer, Hux.” Kylo tries to reason with him, knowing what Hux’s response will be.

“I don’t know how, but they would find out. I’ll get photographed or something and then I’ll get punished for it and it’s really just not worth it, Cap.” They all looked down at the word punishment, not wanting to think about what happened when you break First Order rules.

The waitress popped back up, a little too close to Kylo for comfort, and asked them if they were ready to order. It broke the tension and they all ordered, chicken parm with a side of mixed vegetables for both Kylo and Hux and Phasma got a fettucine alfredo with peas. 

They make comfortable conversation while they wait for food, talking about the league and how ready they feel for the season and who their biggest contenders are. When their food comes out, Kylo can’t help but admit that it smells wonderful, even if it is chicken parm.

They all dug in, and Kylo started with the vegetables first, knowing he wouldn’t want to eat them if he left them until the end. They kept up with light conversation, Hux telling Phasma that his groin is feeling much better and thanking her for her suggestions and help with his injury. Kylo blanches and he realizes just what kind of help Phasma could have been giving him. Hux sees Kylo’s face and snorts and Phasma immediately glares at him before taking another bite of her alfredo. “You guys are disgusting.” She mumbles something that sounds distinctly like the word “pigs” but she smiles as she says it.

“How did your talk go with the yoga instructor, by the way?” Hux asks, and Phas’s head snaps up at the words. “There’s a yoga instructor? They actually did something beneficial for you guys?” She asks, almost as though she’s in shock.

“Yeah, they did. And the yoga instructor they got us is great. I talked to her about my knee and what happened and she texted me a yoga video that she thought would help. We’re actually going to dinner tomorrow to talk about the team and what would be the most beneficial for all of us.” At the mention of dinner, Hux’s eyebrows raise and he glances at Phasma to see her similarly shocked look.

“You invited her to dinner, Kylo? Is it like…a date?” Kylo’s face burns a little bit and he hastily runs his fingers through his hair to try and block his face with his hand and arm. “No, it’s strictly business. She said she would show me a few more good yoga poses for my knee that might help it to stop hurting and then I realized that she probably doesn’t know the aches and pains of hockey players so I thought we could talk. And I told her if she had any questions to come to me, because I don’t want her dealing with Snoke,” Kylo stops to take a breath and realizes he’s rambling and probably explaining himself a little too much and he blushes again.

Hux and Phasma are giving him knowing smiles and he groans. “Shut up.” He hisses, cursing whichever cruel god gave him these two as his friends. “Let’s go, I have to get home.” Kylo flags down the waitress and hands her his card, telling her to just put it all on there. Phasma looks like she’s about to protest but Kylo just looks at her and she seems to suddenly be fine with him paying.

The waitress scurries back with his card and thanks them for coming in. Kylo jots down a tip and total before scribbling his signature down and walks towards the door. He can’t help but feel a little bit excited for tomorrow, and he doesn’t know if it’s because of yoga or dinner afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I got super busy during the New Year and then I just got kind of stuck. I story-mapped this baby out though, so I think it should be smooth sailing from here on out. If there are any grammar issues or if I call Kylo Ben at any point, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. 
> 
> Thanks bbs.


End file.
